


Just A Dream

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天啟後衍生。<br/>靈感來源為SPN S420這張劇照動圖：http://goo.gl/gDXfln</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dream

　　  
　　「我甚至不知道你是不是真的，Charles。」  
　　「我假設你這麼說，是因為你夢過我很多次了，old friend。」  
　　「你不是真的，Charles。」  
　　「又或許我是呢？」  
　　「你不是。」  
　　「證據呢？」  
　　「你用自己的雙腿站著，Charles。」  
　　「這是夢裡，而且我不想讓輪椅破壞了這個風景。」  
　　「你的頭髮。」  
　　「天啊，我就不能以我最好的樣子出現在這裡嗎，Erik？而且反光會嚇跑魚的。」

Erik放下手上的釣竿，從折疊椅上站了起來。他知道的，夢裡的一切不自然都會被忽視，直到從夢裡醒來為止。但是眼前的Charles的確與他的記憶如出一轍，但是又有那麼一點不同。

　　「你不是真的。」

Erik伸手，幾乎可以算是無理地把手掌貼到對方臉上。Charles沒有退縮，甚至連一點疑惑、不悅的神色都沒有。

　　「你只是我的一個記憶而已。」  
　　「我可不記得我曾經就這樣讓你為所欲為呀，Erik。」

Erik另一隻手也搭到了對方臉上。這個Charles如同Erik所記得的，或許就如同對方所說的，是以最好的模樣。但這個『最好』不是指Charles雙腿、不是指他的頭髮，是指他們。

　　「你不會再對我這麼笑了，Charles。」  
　　「也不會再用這個眼神看我。」

Erik收回自己的手，轉向湖面。

　　「你不可能找到我，…」  
　　「而且你不會去找的。」  
　　「你知道，也有可能是你『想』得太大聲。」，這次是Charles伸手點了點Erik的太陽穴。  
　　「如果這是夢，my friend，你會怎麼定義呢？」  
　　「我會把這個定義成一個好夢。」  
　　「即使我不是真的？」  
　　「或許就是因為你不是真的。」  
　　「這是一個狡猾的回答，Erik。」

Charles的語氣裡帶著點抱怨，不過臉上卻是帶著笑。他繞過Erik的身邊，檢查那根不可能會有動靜的釣竿。

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我傾向是本人。


End file.
